


Helping out

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Short Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their first times are just because Sebastian is helping Kurt out... Or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping out

The first time they danced was when Kurt came to _Scandals_ with a broken heart and rage in his eyes.

Blaine, teary eyed and apologetic, told him that he’d fallen in love with someone else, someone Kurt didn’t know nor cared about.

But it was just the last straw to ruin his already miserable year and thus he started the summer after graduation with going out to the bar, knowing there he’d be able to get alcohol. He normally didn’t drink but tonight he would, if it killed him.

So he went to the bar, drank a few beers and after a while he just wanted to leave.

But then there was the guy who couldn’t accept a no, who continued to harrass him, touch him, watch him. Kurt felt pretty creeped out and contemplated calling the police, as a hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned, eyes widening as he recognized Sebastian. The other boy concentrated on him but his whole body language screamed “Back off!” to the other guy.

“Dance with me,” he said simply and Kurt did, sure that Sebastian was the lesser of two evils.

 

The first time they kissed was when Kurt’s Dad ended up in the hospital again.

Kurt didn’t know what was wrong yet, he just got the call when he was out having coffee with Sebastian and he started to freak out immediately.

Sebastian pulled him to his car, pushed him in and got in on the driver’s side himself. Before he could start the car though he realized that Kurt was breathing too fast and too loud, working himself into hyperventilation.

So he reached out and smashed their lips together, effectively calming him down.

Kurt blinked at him but didn’t say anything and neither did Sebastian. Kurt gave him another small kiss after they found out that Burt had just been exhausted and would be alright.

 

The first time they slept together was when Kurt was sick and Sebastian assured him he knew the perfect way to make him “sweat it out”.

It was slower than Kurt had expected, gentler, softer. It made him feel warm all over and not just from the physical exhaustion. He was also pretty sure that he was falling for Sebastian and that was a horrible thought.

But he did end up feeling better in the morning, so apparently Sebastian had had the right idea.

 

Kurt was sure that Sebastian must pity him a lot. All the times he was helping him out in his very own, weird ways and there was no other explanation for it then pity, in Kurt’s mind.

But then Sebastian says “I love you” for the first time and he realizes: It’s not just Sebastian who’s saving Kurt.

The other way ‘round is just as if not even more important to the both of them.


End file.
